


О чём молчат друиды

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-History, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Дженса – молодой кельтский воин, в свободное от сражений время, учащийся у старого друида искусству врачевания. Джадаус – совсем ещё юный римский легионер, пришедший под предводительством Цезаря завоевать кельтские острова
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	О чём молчат друиды

Пару дней назад в лесу, где последние несколько зим они жили с учителем, произошло сражением между чужеземцами и местным племенем. Битва была долгой и кровопролитной: почти все воины с обеих сторон полегли в ней. Теперь Дженса стоял между лежащих вперемешку обезображенных тел, силясь выискать выживших. Некогда белые одеяния окрасились в багровый цвет, смешались с клетчатым узором кельтов. Всё вокруг было багряным и слилось в одно сплошное нечто из оружия, щитов, отрубленных рук, ног, голов… Высоко в небе над его головой кружили хищные птицы, готовые мощными клювами выдирать из жертв куски гниющей под жарким солнцем плоти. В воздухе стоял удушающий запах смерти и разложения, собирающий стаи насекомых. Найти хоть что-то в этом пиршестве тлена и гниения не представлялось возможным.  
Дженса переступил через тело молодого римского воина, голова которого была проломлена мощным ударом каменного топора, пробившего шлем, да так и оставшегося торчать в черепе жертвы, и поморщился. Почти четыре зимы назад он сам сражался вот так же, не страшась ничего и никого, упиваясь силой и свободой, которые рождались лишь в кровопролитном тяжёлом бою. О боевом духе их племени слагали хвалебные песни, впрочем, как и о каждом кельтском племени, ведь им не было равных в умении сражаться. Но теперь, когда он познал всю сокрушительную горькую правду бытия сполна, ему больше не хотелось биться. Ведь убивать, заставляя человеческое сердце остановиться, было гораздо проще, чем врачевать, запуская его вновь, возвращая улетающую в небо душу обратно. Всего один точный удар — и дело сделано. А чтобы залечить одну крохотную ранку, нужно было потратить бесконечное множество сил, как душевных, так и физических. И Дженса очень хотел этому научиться.  
Обойдя небольшую поляну по кругу, вглядываясь в распростёртые перед ним тела, он горестно вздохнул, окончательно уверившись в бессмысленности своего поиска. Всё до одного были мертвы. Если бы он оказался здесь раньше, то, возможно, смог бы отыскать хотя бы одного живого, но время, зной и хищные звери сделали своё дело: он опоздал. Бросив на мёртвых последний взгляд, Дженса двинулся вдоль берега небольшого ручья, оглядываясь по сторонам, всматриваясь в просветы между деревьями, ожидая опасности. В любой момент сюда могли вернуться поисковые отряды римлян или кто-то из пиктов, решивших совершить погребальные ритуалы над умершими товарищами. Ни то, ни другое не сулило Дженсену ничего хорошего: римляне бы сразу его убили, не став разбираться, а бывшие соплеменники истязали бы долго и со вкусом, прежде чем живьём снять с него кожу. Ведь с предателями поступали именно так. Поэтому нужно было спешить.  
Склонившись над водой, чтобы смочить губы и омыть лицо, Дженса погрузил в ручей обе руки и, зачерпнув полную пригоршню, плеснул на щеки. Вода была тёплой от солнца и не принесла желанного облегчения, но дышать стало чуточку легче. Поднимаясь, Дженса неловко поставил ногу и соскользнул ниже, к самой кромке, едва не окунувшись в ручей с головой. Вспомнив всех богов, он ухватился за ветку росшего возле воды куста и выпрямился. Да так и замер, забыв про всё на свете: в ручье, там, где было мельче всего, лежал человек, лицом вверх. Глаза его были закрыты, руки раскиданы в стороны, длинные волосы плавали вокруг головы, словно змеи. Но важно было не это, совсем не это: грудь воина едва заметно поднималась и опускалась. Он был жив! Жив! Забыв про всё на свете, Дженса бросился к нему, преодолевая сопротивление воды. Упав на колени, он прижался ухом к груди воина и ничего не услышал. Неужели показалось? Да не могло такого быть!  
Кожа воина была ужасно горячей под его ладонями, не то, что у трупа. Воспользовавшись кинжалом, Дженса смог стащить с человека кольчугу и отшвырнуть её в сторону. Сквозь тонкую белую солдатскую тунику сердцебиение прослушивалось, хоть и слабо. Человек, которого Дженса нашёл в ручье, был и правда жив. Оглядев его, кельт обнаружил лишь одно серьёзное повреждение: в правом плече застрял осколок копья. Очень–очень серьёзное повреждение. Плоть вокруг раны уже начала гнить, от неё шёл дурной запах. Непонятно было, как воину удалось продержаться так долго. Решив, что это подарок богов, никак не иначе, Дженса осторожно поднял совсем ещё юного воина, не прожившего на этом свете ещё и двадцати зим, взвалил его на плечо и медленно стал пробираться в сторону их с Ллиддом убежища. Если кто и мог спасти римлянину жизнь, так только старый друид.   
Ллидд был опытным врачевателем, знал несметное количество заговоров, рецептов лечебных зелий и примочек. Ему удавалось поставить на ноги даже самого безнадёжного больного, если только у того было желание продолжать жить. Поэтому Дженса, переполненный энтузиазма, ни сколько не сомневался, что друид сможет поставить юного римлянина на ноги, выходить. А там уж видно будет, что делать дальше.  
Любой другой на месте Дженсы оставил бы раненного мучительно умирать под палящим солнцем, но только не кельт, по доброй воле ушедший из племени, чтобы стать учеником друида. Ему хотелось познать все тайны врачевания, а сделать этого, не испытывая сострадания ко всем живым существам, даже врагам, было невозможно. Вот Дженса и радовался шансу спасти хотя бы одну человеческую жизнь, такую ничтожную в сравнении с тысячами других загубленных, но такую важную для самого кельта. Раненый римлянин был чем-то вроде испытания, которое Дженсе предстояло пройти: сможет переступить через гордость и ненависть, выходить того, кто олицетворял собой все человеческие пороки, значит путь врачевателя для него открыт; а если нет, если удушающая злоба окажется сильнее милосердия, значит, не бывать ему истинным хранителем жизни. Последнего очень–очень не хотелось.  
Ллидд встретил его возле входа в хижину, где они переживали знойное лето, и молча помог уложить раненого воина на подстилку из соломы.   
— Приготовь мне горячей воды, да раскали кинжал. Нужно очистить рану.  
Друид никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, словно наперёд знал, что сделает Дженса в тот или иной момент. Он никогда не указывал ученику на ошибки прямо, но находил такой способ, что Дженсе самому становилось ясно: он оплошал. Сейчас Ллидд всем своим видом демонстрировал рабочую сосредоточенность и желание помочь — значит, Дженса всё сделал правильно.  
Рану необходимо было прочистить, и как можно скорее, ведь за два дня под палящим солнцем она превратилась в одно сплошное гнойное месиво. Если бы за лечение римлянина взялся кто-то другой, а не один из мудрейших друидов современности, руку пришлось бы отрезать. Промыв рану тёплой водой со специальными травами, дурманящими сознание и снимающими боль, Ллидд взял в руки нож и, сделав пару надрезов возле раны, подцепил кончиком осколок копья, кивнул Дженсе:  
— Держи крепче.  
И дёрнул. Римлянин, до этого находившийся в полузабытьи, едва не вырвался из крепких рук кельта, выгибаясь над лежанкой дугой и мыча сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дженса прижал его крепче, удерживая на месте.  
— Сильный. Это хорошо.  
Друид ещё раз промыл рану и передал нож ученику, сменяя его.  
— Здесь нужна точность, а мои глаза уже не те. Тебе самому придётся очистить рану от скверны. Только будь внимателен, не спеши.  
Дженса потратил немало времени, по крупице выскребая из раны гнилую плоть. Работа была кропотливая и нудная, но она помогала кельту сосредоточиться и успокоиться, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. Пока он работал, Ллидд нежно гладил римлянина сухой морщинистой рукой по длинным слипшимся и мокрым от пота волосам, шептал что-то на одном ему понятном наречии. Воин был ещё совсем юным, и вызывал у друида отеческие чувства, а принадлежность к враждебному роду в данном случае не имела никакого значения. Слова заклинания должны были унять боль и принести долгожданное и такое необходимое облегчение.  
Когда Дженса закончил, друид кивком головы указал ему на раскалённый кинжал:  
— Теперь надо прижечь.  
Это была самая трудная и ответственная часть работы, пугавшая Дженсу, опасавшегося навредить по неосторожности. Ллидд прекрасно знал об этом, потому и настоял на том, чтобы именно ученик огнём уничтожил заразу в ране: свои страхи нужно было преодолевать. Иначе никогда не станешь хорошим врачевателем. Справившись с собой, Дженса на мгновение вдавил раскаленный металл в рану, заставив несчастного римлянина беспомощно закричать от нестерпимой боли. Каким-то чудом друид смог удержать римлянина на месте и, погладив по щеке, успокоить.  
— Отличная работа. Ты всё сделал правильно. Теперь нужно приложить к ране кашицу из целебных трав и сделать повязку. Тут уж я сам. А ты иди, приведи себя в порядок.  
Дженса послушно уступил место возле римлянина учителю и отошёл к чану с холодной водой — сполоснуть лицо и руки. Друид что-то напевал, нанося на рану целебное снадобье — видимо, одно из своих волшебных целительных заклинаний. Закончив с перевязкой, он подтолкнул в сторону ученика небольшой чан с водой.  
— Тебе же будет не трудно позаботиться о нашем госте? Он так долго пробыл под разгорячённым солнцем. Ему не помешает освежиться.  
На то, чтобы обтереть холодной тряпкой тело юного римлянина, Дженсе понадобилось изрядное количество времени. Жар был такой сильный, что вода, попав на кожу, тут же нагревалась. Решив для начала просто смыть грязь и пот, кельт терпеливо стёр с тела следы болезни и усталости, стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее. Воин казался хрупким и почти невесомым, так доконала его болезнь. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения и метался в лихорадке. Дженса не сдавался. Сменив воду, он снова прошёлся по телу холодной тряпкой, не забывая о самых чувствительных местах. Ллидд как-то обмолвился, что сбить жар проще всего, охладив пах. Странно, но это неизменно помогало. А может, подействовало зелье, которым римлянина напоил друид. Как бы там ни было, но вскоре жар спал, и воин заснул почти здоровым сном, а грудь его мерно опускалась и поднималась. Утомившись, Дженса всего на секунду присел возле соломенной подстилки, чтобы перевести дух, да так и не заметил, как веки его отяжелели, сами собой закрылись, и он заснул.  
На рассвете он проснулся от ощущения чужого взгляда, направленного аккурат между лопаток, в одно из самых уязвимых мест. Перевернувшись, Дженса нос к носу столкнулся с пришедшим в себя римским воином. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем накануне вечером: кожа пробрела естественный оттенок, глаза лишились лихорадочного блеска, а губы больше не казались одной сплошной запекшейся, местами потрескавшейся кровавой коркой. Римлянин разглядывал его с неподдельным живым интересом и при этом так смешно морщил нос, задумавшись, что в любой другой ситуации Дженса обязательно бы рассмеялся, откинув голову и обнажив шею. Сейчас же это явно было неуместно.   
Юноша, обнаружив свою наготу, смутился и неловко натянул покрывало до самой шеи. Шёки его залил здоровый румянец. Оглядев легионера с ног до головы, Дженса остался доволен: чудесное снадобье Ллидда давало результаты. О полном выздоровлении пока не могло быть и речи, но первые шаги на пути к этому были сделаны.   
— Как я здесь оказался? — на ломаном кельтском наречии спросил римлянин.  
— Я нашёл тебя на поле сражения. Единственный выживший.  
— Почему не добил или не бросил там умирать?  
— Ученику врачевателя не пристало отказывать в помощи тому, кто в этом нуждается. Пусть даже это твой враг, — произнося заветные слова, Дженса испытывал нечто вроде гордости. Он смог совладать с собой, перешагнуть через предрассудки и помочь тому, кто шёл на него с мечом. Это ли не доказательство его смирения и желания учиться? Из угла, где Ллидд занимался разбором леченых травок и кореньев, послышался смешок: будто старый друид заглянул в мысли ученика и нашёл их забавными. Устыдившись, Дженса поспешил протянуть римлянину плошку с целебным и питательным варевом. Руки воина дрожали, и чтобы он не облился, кельту пришлось поддерживать одной рукой плошку, а второй — затылок приподнявшегося римлянина.   
— Спасибо, — произнёс тот, когда снова откинулся на солому.  
— Не за что. Мне не трудно.  
— Меня зовут Джадаус. Но тем, кто проявил ко мне столько милосердия, оставив в живых, позволено называть меня просто Джа.   
— Дженса.   
Вот так они и познакомились. Джа быстро шёл на поправку, превозмогая боль в плече и возвращение лихорадки. Целебные настои Ллидда действовали, но даже они не могли поставить юного римлянина на ноги за один день. Здоровье и силы возвращались постепенно, шаг за шагом: спустя три дня лихорадка окончательно отступила вместе с мучительными головокружениями и слабостью. Джа уже мог подолгу сидеть на подстилке, есть похлёбку, на скорую руку сделанную Дженсой, и пить отвары друида самостоятельно. Он задавал множество вопросов, заставляя кельтов пересказывать ему события дня, предназначения тех или иных предметов кельтского обихода, выяснял кучу других, бесполезных, на первый взгляд, мелочей. Сам болтал без умолку, повествуя о детстве в нищенских условиях и тяжёлом юношестве. Слушая его, Дженса каждый раз удивлялся, что у римлян всё было устроено совершенно иначе, нежели в его родной земле.   
Спустя ещё пару дней рана на плече подзатянулась и почти перестала отдаваться острой болью, каждый раз, когда Джа неловко на него опирался. Тогда-то римлянин и заявил о своём желании помогать по хозяйству. Дженса не знал, куда приспособить раненого воина, а Ллидд строго-настрого запретил ему подходить к своим травам, а уж тем более брать их в руки. После непродолжительных обсуждений решено было поручить Джа уборку в хижине и готовку, не требующую поднятия тяжестей. Сначала римлянин воспринял предложенный ему род занятий без особого восторга, но желание быть полезным пересилило всё остальное, и Джа взялся за наведение чистоты. Незаметно, всего за каких-то пару дней, он полностью перевернул привычный уклад в хижине, расставив всё по своим законным местам и выкинув лишнее. Дженса и представить себе не мог, что можно, оказывается, спать на свежей соломе, а не на прошлогодней, слежавшейся и пахнувшей грязью и дождём, есть вкусную еду, а не подгоревшее мясо, носить чистую рубаху. О нём никто давным-давно не заботился, так что он уже и забыл, каково это.  
С Джа было интересно общаться и приятно молчать, просто сидя рядом друг с другом. Его присутствие не ощущалось вторжением, что было удивительно само по себе, ведь кельты очень враждебно воспринимали чужаков в целом. А уж тех, кто оказывался на их личной территории, в особенности. Но с Джа такого не происходило, и это немного пугало.   
Римлянин не видел в кельтах врагов, и охотно проводил с ними вечера, сидя перед разведённым возле хижины костром. Иногда, будто вспоминая что-то приятное, он мечтательно смотрел на огонь и улыбался. По мере того, как силы возвращались к нему, юноша всё больше пытался быть полезным. После нескольких неудачных попыток, ему удалось подстрелить годную в пищу птицу: на родине Джа никогда не занимался ничем подобным, и вынужденная жестокость по отношению к беспомощному существу вызывала у него недоумение и внутренний протест. Дженса предложил ему отказаться от безуспешных попыток, но римлянин только упрямо поджал губы и продолжил тренировки. Спустя неделю они ели пойманную им добычу.  
Лето незаметно подошло к концу, а медленно подступающая на мягких лапах осень принесла с собой новые заботы: сбор урожая. Вот тут Джа оказался незаменим, ведь его упорство и спокойствие будто специально были предназначены для скучной, монотонной работы, которую сам Дженса терпеть не мог. Собирать ягоды, сортируя их по размеру и назначению, утомительно и совсем не так захватывающе, как лечить ранения, полученные в бою. Но Ллидд в ответ на жалобы и ворчание ученика лишь каждый раз пожимал плечами и укоризненно встряхивал седой бородой:  
— Что ты станешь есть, когда наступят холода?  
— Но у нас же есть козы.  
— Которые тоже хотят кушать, так что пошевеливайся.  
Теперь у него хотя бы был приятный компаньон в деле, который, по непонятным причинам, вовсе не стремился отлынивать от работы, а наоборот, пытался отхватить себе самый большой и тяжёлый участок. Сначала Дженса не придавал происходящему значения, подумаешь, мальчишка развлекается, но со временем что-то между ними переменилось, и на свет белый всплыла куча других мелочей. С самого первого дня римлянин был необычайно сговорчив и податлив, мягко улыбался и согласно кивал на каждое слово Дженсы, будто впитывая его. Его озорные юношеские глаза неотрывно следили за кельтом, поблескивая при этом. И случайные прикосновения, которые, возможно, были совсем не так случайны, как Дженсе показалось с самого начала.   
Происходящее можно было списать на проявление благодарности за спасённую жизнь, в конце концов, Джа действительно был на грани жизни и смерти, когда Дженса его нашёл и притащил на себе в хижину, задыхающегося от собственного зловония. Но Ллидд не удостоился такого пристального внимания и полного бесконечного доверия и преданности взгляда, хотя номинально именно он и спас легионера. Раздумывая над этим, ученик друида невольно ежился и сильнее кутался в свой плащ-накидку.  
— Ты замёрз? — Джа присел рядом и осторожно коснулся ладонью плеча. Прикосновение обожгло даже сквозь материю, словно калёным железом, что стало для Дженсы полной неожиданностью. — Осень уже началась. По вечерам холодно. Может, тебе сесть ближе к огню?  
— Всё нормально.  
Дженса чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, потерянным и даже немного одиноким. Джа не вызывал в нём никаких досадных тёмных чувств, только приятное тепло и улыбку, поэтому его внимание совсем не казалось Дженсе отвратительным. Но боги никогда бы не простили подобной вольности одному из самых верных своих последователей. Накануне днём, решив, что не справится с навалившейся тяжестью дум в одиночку, Дженса тихонько посоветовался с Ллиддом и услышал вовсе не то, что хотел:  
«В этой жизни всё устроено гораздо хитрее, чем ты думаешь, мальчик. Так что правильная дорога не та, где ветер подгоняет тебя в спину, ускоряя шаг. Верное направление — путь, на котором буря безжалостно сбивает тебя с ног, не давая идти дальше». Что бы оно ни значило, звучало убедительно.  
— Дженса, что-то не так?  
— Я хотел спросить… Что между нами происходит?  
Джа нервно облизнул в раз пересохшие губы, и, будто набравшись смелости, слегка склонил голову, накрывая рот Дженсы лёгким поцелуем. Он длился всего мгновение, но оставил после себя необъяснимое чувство. Жар, поднимающийся откуда-то из глубины самого его существа. Вспыхнул, пробежался по телу миллионами обжигающих искр и так же стремительно угас, как и родился. Дженса поднялся на ноги и поспешно отошёл в сторону, руки его едва заметно подрагивали.  
— Дженса… пожалуйста.  
— Это невозможно. Мы не станем этого делать.  
— У нас в Риме нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы воспылать нежными чувствами к другому мужчине.   
— Ты больше не в Риме, Джа. И никогда не сможешь туда вернуться.   
— Дженса…  
— Мне стоит пойти спать. Доброй ночи.  
Джа так и остался сидеть у костра.  
Они больше не возвращались к этому. Игнорировать произошедшее оказалось гораздо проще, чем можно было предположить. Джа, поняв, что Дженса не шутил, говоря о невозможности их отношений, отступил, стараясь не давить своим присутствием. Он будто бы сделался незаметным, невидимым, невесомым. Джа с прежним энтузиазмом работал, хлопотал возле очага, но теперь он всё чаще уходил на охоту или в поля – убирал остатки урожая, следил за скотом, чтобы никто не отбился и не потерялся. Произошедшие перемены не укрылись от внимательного Ллидда, который посчитал своим долгом сообщить Дженсе, что тот был неправ.  
— Страх — главный враг человека. Он делает его глупым. Ты словно напуганное животное, бросившееся сломя голову от опасности. Сам понимаешь, сколько у тебя шансов утонуть в болоте или свалиться с обрыва.  
Дженса смущённо отвёл глаза:  
— И что мне делать?  
На это друид лишь добро улыбнулся и, положив руку на плечо ученика, ободряюще его сжал:  
— Хороший охотник знает, что не стоит лишний раз суетиться. Сбитая с толку добыча сама идёт в руки.  
— Я не добыча.  
— Можешь обманывать себя и дальше, но правды не скроешь.   
Дженса очень долго размышлял над тем, что сказал ему учитель. Старый друид был абсолютно прав: всему виной был страх, оставшийся ещё со времён трусливого побега из племени. Он был сильным, крепким воином, готовым на великие подвиги, и весь мир, кажется, лежал у его ног. А Гай только постигал азы воинского мужества. Мальчишка пережил четырнадцать зим, готовился к пятнадцатой, когда они с Дженсой обнаружили в себе запретную, пугающую страсть. Поначалу всё было невинно и даже забавно: томные и нежные поцелуи, ощущение пузырящегося где-то в грудной клетке счастья, тепло и радость. Но страх быть пойманными и убитыми отравлял, сковывая душу, будто тисками.   
Всё обернулось жуткой кровавой трагедией. Они с Гаем оказались по разные стороны земляного вала в очередной кровавой стычке между племенами. Дженса прекрасно владел оружием и знал множество приёмов, способных поставить врага на колени, унизить, причинить боль. Гай же, такой юный, смешной и неопытный, вышел на свой первый бой. Дженса не хотел, правда, у него даже мысли не было убивать, калечить человеча, ради которого, собственного, и билось его сердце. Но в одну секунду всё было перечёркнуто. Дженса увлёкся боем, был поглощён им настолько, что не замечал ничего вокруг себя, кроме врагов, которых нужно было уничтожить. Гай подкрался со спины, видимо, чтобы отвлечь. Дженса ударил, не обернувшись… Он до сих пор помнил полные боли и ужаса глаза падающего на колени Гая, помнил собственное отчаяние и ощущение просачивающейся сквозь пальцы крови. Помнил, как билось, будто бешеное животное, в груди собственное сердце.   
Когда бой закончился, и убитые были преданны огню, Дженса направился к реке с твёрдым намерением утопиться. Он не чувствовал ничего, только странную пустоту там, где должно было быть сердце. Могильный холод и одиночество.   
Но вода в тот день его не приняла. Старый друид, который принял в день сражения твёрдое решение уйти на покой, и по какой-то нелепой случайности оказался в тот момент на реке, стоя по пояс в ледяной воде, уговаривал Дженсу выйти. Поскользнулся, исчез под водой. Дженсе потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы собраться духом, поднырнуть, и вытащить старика из воды. Из племени они ушли вместе.  
Страх, с запахом крови и гнили, не отпускал до сих пор. С этим нужно было что-то делать, но даже дышать становилось трудно при одной мысли… Неужели снова… тепло, любовь, кровь, смерть, одиночество. Он не был готов. Но и выбора не оставалось.   
Когда подул по-зимнему холодный ветер, Джа засобирался куда-то. Он, молча сложил все свои скромные пожитки в узелок, и, поклонившись Ллидду, вышел из хижины, оставив Дженсу с разбитым сердцем и израненной душой.   
— Так и будешь стоять и хватать ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег? Ну чего ты. Давай. Иди за ним.  
И Дженса не просто пошёл, побежал. Нагнав в нескольких дюжинах шагов от хижины, налетел, будто ураган, опрокинул на землю, прижимаясь грудью к горячей спине, припал губами к бьющейся на шее жилке.  
— Не уходи.  
— Дженса…  
— Я не смогу без тебя.  
Несмотря на жуткий, пронизывающий холод, они срывали друг с друга одежду, прижимаясь, не расцепляя рук. Влажные звуки поцелуев и приглушённые стоны едва ли не звенели в утреннем воздухе. Дженса подмял Джа под себя, провёл руками по широкой груди, касаясь вмиг затвердевших сосков. Очертив ладонями узкую талию и такие же узкие бедра, он приподнял длинные и худые ноги Джа под колени и закинул себе на плечи. Джа не сопротивлялся, только доверчиво смотрел в глаза и дышал часто-часто. В первый раз должно было быть совсем не так, жадно и торопливо, а тягуче ласково. Но они оба не знали, как можно было остановиться. Немного слюны, два-три торопливых движения, размазанное по животу семя и прикушенная от боли губа Джа. Дженса старался быть аккуратнее, но внутри римлянин был таким узким и горячим, что сдержаться просто не было сил. Позже они упали на сырую землю, не размыкая рук.  
Из хижины вышел Ллидд, и, непонятно с чего, слеповато шюрясь, позвал:  
— Хватит там морозиться. Идите домой.  
«И ведь, правда», — подумал Дженса, поднимаясь и собирая с земли разбросанную одежду, время от времени бросая на торопливо одевающегося Джа сытые взгляды, — «его дом теперь здесь. С нами».  
И эта мысль больше не пугала так, как раньше. 

Конец.


End file.
